


Love on his knees

by Phantomkinoc13



Category: Red vs Blue, rvb - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Freelancers - Freeform, M/M, Multi, North/york/carolina, Threesome, double teaming, polyamoury, sub! York, this is explicitly sexual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 14:07:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17061185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantomkinoc13/pseuds/Phantomkinoc13
Summary: York is in heaven while his girlfriend, and boyfriend both take him at the same time. And have to keep him quiet- so as not to get caught by the director.





	Love on his knees

**Author's Note:**

> A one shot for a friend ;3  
> Enjoy!

York looked up at his partners. North was more than delighted to take the role of holding the whip, while Carolina tied York’s hands behind his back. When she stood up, york couldn’t help but comment.   
“Ya know, you should use the handcuffs next time” he got a smug little expression. Carolina raised an eyebrow.   
“Why? So you can eacape more easily? Why would we want that.”   
“Adds to the fun.”   
“You like being difficult don’t you?” North asked. He smacked the short whip against his hand as he talked.   
“Adds to my fun”   
“You know what adds to my fun?” North smirked “when you can’t talk” he joked  
“Hey!” York glared up at him, and earned himself a quick smack across his thighs.   
“Oof” york shifted slightly   
“Should i gag him?” Carolina asked, both her and north knowing damn well they would have to anyways, but it was just too much fun to tease him.   
North did the honors, kneeling down and shoving a tee shirt into his mouth, tying a bandana around to muffle any sound he made, and keep it in his mouth. Carolina knelt down in front of york, while north took him from behind. Carolina tied a blindfold around york’s eyes. His heart fluttered in his chest, it always made him more sensitive, he never knew what to expect, he didn’t know what was coming. York was sat up, and stripped down on his knees on the bed, his wrists behind his back, and north leaning over, and kissing below his ear, slowly working his way down his neck, biting and leaving little red marks on his skin. Carolina’s hands traced down his collarbones, inward, making york shiver with anticipation.   
Her fingers found their way down to his nipples. She pinched them, and played with them, making them grow harder under her touch. She smiled deviously. North pressed up close behind york, causing him to gasp slightly, and slipped his hand around his waist, gliding down the V of his hips and wrapping around York’s cock. He could feel him growing hard in his hand as he stroked.   
York moaned, muffled by the gag as north rubbed his thumb over the head of his cock. Meanwhile, carolina leaned over in front of him, pressing her chest up against his. She could feel his heart racing. She nipped at his nipples, and grabbed the whip, slowly dragging it over his thigh. York trembled. He hissed in a sharp breath from the cold when north slipped a silver cockring onto york, pushing it down to the base, delighting in his needy whines. He pulled his hands away from his cock and york shifted his hips around, twitching involuntarily suddenly feeling the warm wettness of carolina’s tongue swirl around the head, then pull away. He wanted more. He whined again. He twitched again as north rubbed some cold lube onto york’s ass, pushing a finger, then two fingers into him. His heart sped up even more.   
He loved being in the middle of the two of them, they knew just how to treat him. He heard the sound of a vibrator coming on, that was definitely carolina’s. He bit down hard on the fabric, holding back his moans as north slowly pushed his cock into him from behind, cold and slick with lube, and big enough to fill him. He went slow at first, pulling out, and pushing in again, deeper this time. York arched his back slightly. But when carolina pressed the vibrator to the head of his cock, flicking the speed up, he couldn’t hold back the sounds anymore.   
“A-Ah!” The sound was muffled, but still audible. Carolina smirked gladly, and wrapped her hand around the base of his cock, moving her hand, white keeping the vibrator still. North thrusted into him deeper, repeating the motion again and again until he got the angle just right and hit the sweet spot inside york, making his cry out with pleasure. Even with the gag he had to cover his mouth to mask to sound of york crying out with pleasure. His breathing was growing heavier and faster- until carolina finally took away the vibrator, and straddled his hips, pressing her body closer. She sank down onto his cock, and shifted her hips around. York was pretty sure his brain was melting now, the pleasure was overwhelming. Being fucke from behind, and riden at the same time was more than he could think about. He bucked his hips, and squirmed between them. His body jerking in shock when north twisted around the whip, and smacked it across york’s ass, hard.   
The pain sunk in, north tracing the red mark he’d left, while york dripped precum, wishing he could trust up into carolina, but she had total control, and it was just the way he liked it. She moved slowly, and teasingly. It was a form of torture in york’s opinion, especially with north pounding him into overwhelming arousal. North stifled groans and moans by biting into york’s shoulder. Meanwhile carolina pushed her hips forward, using his cockhead to rub against her g-spot, short, muffled sounds of pleasure slipping from between her lips. She spead up a bit, driving york crazy.   
“Please” york whined through the fabic, muffling his word to almost inaudible. But she knew what he wanted. Her fingers treaded down between his legs, and squeezed his balls gently, making twist and push his body upward with desperation. He needed more, he needed it now- but that wouldn’t be what he got. Not yet. Carolina pulled off of him, and rubbed her clit with the vibrator, before pushing her hips up and holding it against herself, and york’s cock at the same time, holding his throbbing cock still right there. York was getting louder, and louder, so north had to wrap his hand over his mouth, pounding up into his prostate, stopping now and then to let york feel him throb inside him. York was practically dizzy it felt so good. Carolina watched as more precum spilled from york’s cock- and pulled away, to let him cool down. He whimpered, but north gave him no such relief, gripping his hair with one hand, and pushing him down onto the bed, so his face was in the pillow, and his ass in the air, fucking him to the edge, while letting york’s now sensitive dick go untouched, until he himself got off. Every whine and moan got york’s ass smacked hard with the whip, north only stopping when york was dripping onto the bedsheets, and begging with words that was muffled into nothing through the pillow. He tensed, feeling north’s grip on his hip tighten, and the hand in his hair- and felt north cumming inside him. Then pulled out, leaving him even more desperate than before. Carolina took her turn with him next, shoving him onto his back, and climbing on top of him, riding his cock, rocking her hips needily, and trying not to moan too loudly. York arched his back, and bucked into her every move, getting closer and closer. She grabbed his hips, he was pretty sure her handprints would be imprinted there when she was done with him, and he didn’t mind one bit.


End file.
